


Не плагиат

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), RoksiG



Category: Supernatural, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Modern Retelling, Retelling, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Обидеть автора может каждый.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не плагиат

Звонивший в дверь был по-наглому настойчив: уже с пару минут не отпускал кнопку звонка. Давно можно было понять, что открывать ему не собираются или хозяев дома нет. Но упорный незваный гость не отступал. Теперь он не только трезвонил, а еще и стучать начал.

Тут и ангельскому терпению придет конец, особенно, когда тебя отрывают от очень приятного времяпровождения.

– Пардон, девочки, – пришлось выскользнуть из объятий двух разгоряченных, идеальных тел и пошлепать к двери. – Я вернусь, вы и «автоэлектростеклоподъемник» не успеете сказать.

За спиной послышался недовольный, но очень сексуальный стон. Удовольствие подождет. Пока хозяина веселой квартиры интересовало, как упорному гостю удалось его найти, несмотря на всю защиту убежища, и как хватило дурости тревожить? Риск быть уничтоженным на месте или попасть в такое приключение, что надолго отобьет желание трезвонить в дверь в такое позднее (или оно уже раннее время суток, был, знаете ли, слишком велик. 

– Здравствуйте! Вы верите в Бога?

Невысокий, бородатый рано-утренний посетитель в дешевом пиджаке и мятой рубахе со взглядом праведника, может и напоминал тех назойливых, одержимых ребят, что обещают вам самый что ни на есть рай после смерти и воскрешения, если вы присоединитесь к их веселой компании. В нем не было ничего необычного. И ничего необычного не было в том, что хозяин квартиры захлопнул дверь перед самым его носом, успев до того, как тот просунет в просвет ногу. Необычное началось как раз в квартире.

Как-то нервно выдохнув, хозяин щелкнул пальцами.

– Пардон еще раз, но как-то в другой раз, девочки.

И тут же девицы легкой дымкой растаяли в воздухе. Одна, правда, успела обиженно сложить уточкой полные губы, а другая эротично поднять вверх и без того торчащие в зенит дынеподобные груди.

Хозяин квартиры скривил извинительную умилительную гримасу: «ничего не поделаешь», снова вздохнул, теперь уже немного нервно и, развернувшись, открыл дверь.

– Здравствуй, папа.

– Привет, Гавриил, – тот самый назойливый посетитель, по совместительству Создатель всея и всех переступил порог.

– Тысячу лет не виделись, – и это не было метафорой, хоть особой радости от встречи Гавриил не чувствовал.

– Да, – почесывая затылок, задумчиво оглядывал квартиру гость. По некоторому хаосу, оставленному началом так и не состоявшейся оргии ее можно было принять за холостяцкую. По щелчку пальца здесь она могла приобрести совсем другой вид. Но смысл? – Распоясались вы, ребятки. Пора собирать семью.

– Все что от нее осталось?

– Так бывает. Ты чем-то недоволен? – Создатель дружески похлопал архангела по плечу. – Я всегда уважал свободу вашей воли.

– Да ладно? – Гавриил отстранился, поднимая руки в оборонительную позицию. – Ты пишешь свою историю. Итак, у героя возлюбленная уходит к другому. Друзья его фактически сдают в тюрьму, где он за долгие-долгие годы сходит с ума, для всех мертвый. Неважно как, пусть хоть трупом, но выбирается. А дальше мстит, подряд и по списку, оставляя напоследок лучшего друга. А орудие его…

– Винчестеры! О, да! – Создатель явно оживился, воспринимая пересказ сюжета за комплимент.

– Я говорил о сокровищах.

– Причем тут сокровища? Тебя злит, что ты не главный герой?

– Я никогда не хотел быть главным героем. Меня злит плагиат, – мгновение назад в комнате не было книжного шкафа, но как тогда Гавриил мог извлечь оттуда две весьма внушительные книги?

– Не плагиат, а ретеллинг! – Только что спокойно, по-свойски расположившийся за столом и нетерпеливо барабанящий по доске пальцами Создатель, подскочил. Его голос от возмущения поднялся до высоких нот. Учитывая его нынешнюю внешность это выглядело почти смешно, вот только воздух наэлектризовался в прямом смысле слова.

Бог не уничтожил это место, спалив священным огнем вместе со своим непутевым сыном. Он просто ушел, бросив напоследок:

– С самого начала все сюжеты и так мои, неважно каким словами и кем они рассказаны.

– Вот и поговорили, – Гавриил устало опустился на разоренную кровать.

Да уж. Шутка получилась дурацкая. Как раз из серии: «Пап, а если ты действительно всесильный, можешь создать такой камень, который сам не сможешь поднять?» Меньше нужно было слушать ангельское радио, и, зная о последнем хобби Создателя, не пытаться наступить на больную мозоль.

Как-то неудобно все вышло, если вспомнить, что и сам-то хорош: дважды провернуть одну и ту же штуку с собственной смертью.

Кажется, сюжет застрял, и автор на грани того, чтобы выбросить рукопись в топку. А учитывая, что автор – Бог, то последует за этим даже не Армагеддон, а самый что ни на есть настоящий конец света. А это катастрофа, кем бы ты ни был.

О чем хотел поговорить отец? Может, о внезапном возвращении одного героя? Почему бы и нет. Когда-то же надо выйти из тени. Тем более парочка интересных идей у Гавриила имелась.


End file.
